


Yugen

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dusk - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sheamus and Cesaro enjoy a quiet moment, watching dusk set in.





	Yugen

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, Unadulterated Fluff
> 
> For Gen Prompt Bingo 
> 
> _Dusk_

**_Yugen- (n.) a profound awareness of the universe that triggers a deep emotional response (yew-gahn)_ **

Shades of purple, yellow and orange replaced the pale blue sky as dusk began to settle in. 

Sheamus leaned back in the beat-up beige recliner, staring outside the big bay window overlooking the expansive backyard. With a glass of good whiskey at his side and the earthy scent of Cesaro's espresso perfuming the air, he had to wonder if life got _any_ better than this. 

"Staring off at the sky again?" Cesaro quipped, wandering over. He sipped his espresso before setting it aside, and squatting to rest his head on Sheamus's shoulder. 

"We're so busy that I don't think we take the time to enjoy the little things," Sheamus commented. He turned his head, contorting just enough to peck Cesaro on the lips. 

Cesaro surprised him by sitting on the floor between Sheamus's legs. He gazed up as Sheamus reached down, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Cesaro gave him a questioning look. 

"Nothing, Love. Just feeling affectionate," Sheamus murmured. "The sky is gorgeous. We have each other. I have good whiskey." He exhaled. "What more could a man want?"

It took _years_ for Sheamus to learn to love life. He _always_ wanted more. The next championship. The next big marquee match. He _never_ wanted to settle when there was the option for something more. 

Then, coffee loving, five language speaking know-it-all, Antonio Cesaro, came out of nowhere. 

He drove Sheamus crazy. He challenged all of his predetermined beliefs. He made sure Sheamus knew _exactly_ what he thought of him. 

Sheamus wanted _none_ of that. 

He just wanted to keep his narrow-minded view of the world. 

"You're doing it again," Cesaro said, stroking Sheamus's calf. 

"What, Love?" Sheamus asked, shaking his head. He reached over, grabbing for his glass. He took a small sip and set it back down. 

"You're staring at me like you can't decide if I'm the devil or someone to devour." Cesaro stood, allowing himself the space to sit on Sheamus's lap. 

"You're not annoying me today," Sheamus murmured, bringing Cesaro's hand to his lips. He kissed the back of his partner's hand, letting it drop back down. "So, devouring you is a real possibility." As Cesaro gave him a cheeky grin, Sheamus snorted. "Of course, you are the devil so..." His voice drifted off. 

Cesaro managed to contort himself so his feet hung over the side of the chair while his top half curled against Sheamus. Considering it was _quite_ the feat of flexibility, it impressed Sheamus. 

"Remind me why I refuse to just move one of the couches here," Sheamus grumbled, resting his head in the crook of Cesaro’s neck. 

“You _claim_ there isn’t enough space but in reality, you enjoy the cuddling and will _never_ admit it.” Cesaro buried his nose in the top of Sheamus’s head. 

“Why are you sniffing me?” Sheamus asked, his gaze drifting up. 

“ _Everyone_ you love has their own special smell.” Cesaro pulled back, their eyes meeting. “I like to memorize the smell.”

Sheamus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His Tony had such _strange_ ideas. While Sheamus would _never_ admit it, it felt fair to say it was part of his charm. 

“What do I smell like?” Sheamus asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Good whiskey, peppermint and orange blossoms.” Cesaro looked thoughtful as Sheamus adjusted his hold on him. "I understand everything but the orange blossoms." 

"My shampoo- orange scented," he explained with a sheepish grin. "If it makes you feel better, I can't smell coffee without thinking about you." 

"I _hoped_ I would leave my mark," Cesaro murmured with a smirk. 

After a moment of giggles, they quieted down, enjoying the still of the coming twilight. 

-fin-


End file.
